Come Little Children
by FoxFireAngels
Summary: Icy blue eyes meet hers, long black hair billows around her. Pale skin mimics her own. Her eyes wide, she looks down at the hand piercing her stomach, her precious blood, after collecting for so long, leaks from her body, staining his moon pale skin. He pulls her close, his eyes gleaming red around the iris, and fangs sticking sharply out of his mouth.
1. Come Little Children

_Come Little Children_

Slowly, stealthily, a young, beautiful woman glides through the woods, mumbling soothing words under her breath to the frightened girl in front of her. Her beautiful brown eyes, so young, so innocent, shine brightly as tears start to fill her eyes. The woman stops a few feet away from her and smiles with her lips, her deep blue eyes glow red around the iris.

 _I'll Take Thee Away_

The woman holds out her hand, kneeling down to the child's height; wind blows her blacker than night hair back gently, making her look more angelic than she is. The girl's eyes widen, and she drops the small teddy bear she was clinging to tightly. Her deep brown eyes glow red as her lips part into a distant smile.

 _Into A Land of Enchantment._

The child walks forward, swaying side to side, and puts her little hand into the moon pale hand. The coldness radiating from her skin doesn't faze the girl as the woman pulls her closer, hugging her tightly against her chest. The girl sighs, her eyes closing, and the woman leans down, puts her lips against the small, tan neck, and sinks her fangs into the soft flesh, sweet metallic blood rushing into her mouth. The girl's eyes fly open, and she screams.

 _Come Little Children_

Another child, looking like the carbon-copy of the first sits on a rock, her large eyes glaring into the forest. She hears the woman's voice, but she has come prepared. She has cotton balls stuffed in her ears so she cannot clearly hear the woman's mesmerizing melody.

 _The Time's Come to Play._

The woman makes her appearance, practically floating out of the dark trees. She stops by the forest's edge, the full moon casting silver light onto her pale body, contrasting deeply against her black hair. The girl stands from her rock, her eyes showing hatred towards the woman in front of her.

 _Here in My Garden_

The woman's blood red lips part into a smile as she takes in the child's appearance. Obviously, she is the older sister of the first. ' _Purin.'_ As the child's eyes widen, the woman's smile spreads, glimmering fangs peering out over her bottom lip. ' _Purin. Why didn't you save me, no da?'_ Inside the girl's head, she can hear her sister's voice. ' _Heicha! I-I-' 'Why didn't you save me, Purin, no da?'_ As the girl's eyes filled with tears, the woman snuck back into the trees' shadows.

 _Of_ ** _Shadows_**

 _'Puuuuurrrrrin…'_ The girl gasps, blue eyes appear behind her shoulders and pale hands grab her forearms. _'Join me Purin, no da! Hahahaha!'_ Her scream echoes through the night as her blood is forcefully sucked from her body. The woman's red eyes drift close as she lets the body fall to the cold ground, the hollow eyes staring into the woods where a young boy stands, his face pale and green-tinted. Their eyes meet, and he tenses before she's gone.

 _Follow Sweet Children_

The boy from before is there again, his brother's sword tight in his grip. Cotton balls are in his ears, like his friend before him. However, he will never be fooled like she was fooled! Nothing that _demon_ can do will stop him from running this sword through her body. He is in the clearing, the full moon casting silver light like a circle in the exact middle.

 _I'll Show Thee the Way_

He sees a glimpse of her, her black hair, pale skin, and follows silently. He knows she is singing in hopes of gathering more children. The more children she grabs, the longer she will stay young. If she gets thirteen children, thirteen full moons in a row, in that exact spot, she will forever be young, free to drink blood as she pleases. He cannot let that happen! Her black hair disappears around a rock, and he runs to catch up.

 _Through All the Pain_

He cries out in pain, the sword piercing through his leg at the bottom of the crevice he falls into. Sweet laughter like tinkling bells sound around him, and he realizes the cotton balls have fallen out! Ignoring the pain, he grits his teeth, and feels around for the soft material. He grabs something, but it is silky, and stringy, like hair. He opens his eyes to see her blood red ones glowing close to his face.

 _And the Sorrows_

A young girl, beautiful as can be, with blacker than ink hair, paler than snow skin, and bluer than sunny day eyes, looks down upon the lifeless body. The head is torn completely away from the body, perching on the hilt of a silver sword in the exact middle of the clearing. She turns to the side to puke, screaming for help. Help comes, but the next child has already been chosen.

 _Weep Not Poor Children_

The woman sits on a rock, brushing hair as black and beautiful as hers with an elegant brush. The girl lays relaxed against the rock, letting the beautiful woman brush her hair like her mother used to before she died. No one paid attention to her since, but the woman will. The woman knows what she wants.

 _For Life is This Way_

The woman lays the brush down and leans to place her cheek against the girl's cheek, as pale as her own. She runs a slim finger along the unconscious girl's collar bone, following the pulsing vein up to the curve of her jaw. The woman's eyes glow bright red. Number four will be perfect.

 _Murdering Beauty_

The girl's eyes fly open as the fangs push her blood from her body. _'I love you, Minto. No one will harm you now. Isn't this what you want-love?' 'Love…'_ The girl's eyes shut before her skin turns sickly pale, signaling all her blood is gone. The woman stands, glaring at the body of the girl before her. She hates how she is as beautiful, maybe even more beautiful, as her!

 _And Passions_

The girl's only friend stumbles into the clearing the next morning. Red rays of dawn shine down into the clearing, matching the girl's own red hair. She gasps. Body parts are strewn everywhere! She back up, stumbling over something. She looks down and her world turns black. She falls on the grass, her unconscious face facing the torn face of her best friend, her hair ripped and burnt.

 _Hush Now Dear Children_

The same girl cries at the clearing. Surely, she knows better than to be there on the full moon. The woman does not care since the last three full moons have been this girl's friends. One as beautiful as her, no longer, one with curly, bouncy blonde hair, long gone, and the last with short brown hair but beautiful violet eyes, now missing.

 _It Must Be This Way_

She walks over to the girl and sits in front of her. The girl looks up, her face streaked with tears. At least she is not too pretty, although her chocolate brown eyes, once so bright, now so dim. She reaches a moon hand up and strokes next to the girl's eye.

 _Too Weary Of Life_

The woman offers a smile, her fangs long, hanging over her bottom lip, so red. The girl returns the smile, her eyes dimming even further. The woman's eyes gleam, the red overtaking the blue. The peach-colored skin smells so similar to her name, strawberry. Will her blood taste the same as her namesake?

 _And Deceptions_

Yes. The best blood she has tasted in millennium. The next full moons are a boy with gleaming gold eyes and hair the color of grass, not only that younger boy's brother-that's where he got the sword!-but also the strawberry blood's betrothed (he angers quickly), and a green-haired lass, with sea blue eyes and strange glass circles on her face (she was in the wrong place at the very wrong time).

 _Rest Now My Children_

Two men try to fight her at the same time. She only needs four more. She mocks them. The green-haired lass from before is the wife of the purple-haired one, and the blonde hair loves the one as beautiful as her. Well, was, anyways. She tricks the blond man, showing him the one he loves. She holds out her arms, and he stumbles into them. She takes his blood with the other man watching, yet powerless to enter the clearing. Once done, she waves, promising to come for him.

 _For Soon We'll Away_

She gets the man. The next moon, he waits alone. Foolish he is, and she says so. He agrees, but he doesn't mind. He is willing to die, as long as she burns in hell with him. She will never die, and thankfully his loved one is one of the thirteen she needs. He will be another.

 _Into the Calm_

He is another, as she said, but he manages to mortally wound her. Thankfully, she is no mortal. Her wound will heal, but not in time for the next full moon. Hopefully, none will put up so much a fight as the last few. No. He does not. A man with beautiful blue eyes and long, blonde hair that gleams in the moonlight as he lays in the grass, her body hovering over his. Were she human, she would have fallen for him, however…

 _And the Quiet…_

One more left. One more until she will be young forever.

 _Come Little Children_

 _I'll Take Thee Away_

 _Into a Land of Enchantment_

The last full moon. She glides into the clearing as always, her long, blacker than night hair shielding her body as it glows with the silver light of the moon. Her beautiful blue eyes shine, but not with happiness, instead with _excitement._ She cannot wait until she sucks the last person's blood.

 _Come Little Children_

He stands there, waiting, as perfect as an angel. His skin tan, his hair dark, and his eyes bright, and innocent.

 _The Time's Come to Play_

She walks forward, cupping his cheek with her pale hand. He smiles at her, his eyes mirroring her red orbs.

 _Here in My Garden_

She tilts her head forward, her lips nearing his neck.

 _Of_ ** _Shadows…_**

Icy blue eyes meet hers, long black hair billows around her. Pale skin mimics her own. Her eyes wide, she looks down at the hand piercing her stomach, her precious blood, after collecting for so long, leaks from her body, staining his moon pale skin. He pulls her close, his eyes gleaming red around the iris, and fangs sticking sharply out of his mouth.

"Die."


	2. In Remembrance

_IN REMEMBRANCE_ _OF ALL WHO DIED BY_ ** _VAMPIRE ZAKURO'_** ** _S_** _HANDS:_

 **Huang (Fong) Heicha age: 5**

 **Huang (Fong) Bu-Ling (Purin) age: 8**

 **Ikisatashi Taruto Age: 9**

 **Aizawa Minto Age: 12**

 **Yanagida Moe Age: 13**

 **Honjo Miwa Age: 11**

 **Momomiya Ichigo Age: 14**

 **Ikisatashi Kisshu Age: 13**

 **Midorikawa Retasu Age: 14**

 **Shirogane Ryou Age: 16**

 **Ikisatashi Pai Age: 17**

 **Aoi No Kishi Age: 16**

 _IN HONOR OF_ **"Vampire Aoyama Masaya—Deep Blue"** _WHO SAVED US ALL_


End file.
